Nefarious individuals attempt to compromise computer systems in a variety of ways. As an example, unsuspecting users may download or otherwise obtain software that purports to be useful (e.g., a game) when in fact, the software contains malicious elements (i.e., is or contains “malware”). Unfortunately, malware authors are crafting increasingly sophisticated malware that is increasingly able to evade detection. Accordingly, there exists an ongoing need for improved techniques to detect malware and prevent its harm.